Dal Niente
by MetalheadKittie
Summary: Cuando D.G. Cohen se muda de Gótica a Georgia, ella esperaba que su último año fuera aburrido. Ella nunca se imaginó estar en una batalla con la gente popular de su Secundaria y menos aún se imaginaba encontar sentimientos por un chico obsecionado con el miedo. Parte uno de series. Crane/OC. TRADUCCION! Original de xEllie13x
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Batman no me pertenece y tampoco este fic. Esta es la tarduccion de Dal Niente escrito por xEllie13x y este es su perfil:  u/2717316/xEllie13x

**01**

**Can't Be Saved**

La Secundaria del Norte de Atlanta es muy parecida a la Secundaria de Gótica*, realmente. Los mismos grupos vistiendo la misma ropa y las mismas actitudes. La unica diferencia verdadera es que Atlanta era brillante y soleada; y Gótica era oscura y corrupta. Endereze mi camisa negra todas maneras no cabia en ella.

Mi nombre es D.G. Cohen, y oficialmente soy la chica nueva de La Secunadaria del Norte de Atlanta. Mi recientemente divorciada madre, empacó y nos mudó lo mas lejos de Gótica que ella pudo. Ella me cambió de mi escuela, donde iba iniciar mi año como la líder del cuarteto de cuerdas y donde tenia amigos. Estaba lejos de mi ciudad, el lugar en donde nací y crecí y todo porque ella ''no podía estar en la misma ciudad y mucho menos en el mismo estado'' que en el de mi padre. ¿Qué hizo mi padre para ganarse tanto odio de parte de su esposa de 25 años juntos?

Se acostó con mi maestra. Si, la ultima conferencia de padres y maestros fue incomoda.

Mi mamá había contratado un camión de mudanzas antes de que la tinta del papel se secara. Como tengo 17 años, me dieron la opción de con cual de mis padres quedarme. Yo amo a mi papá, a pesar de que el es un mentiroso, pero mi mamá está un poco trastornada en el momento, así que me fui con ella hacia Georgia. Sabía que mi padre iba a estar bien, el tiene una novia que le hará compañía. Mi madre no tenia a nadie excepto a mi.

Suspire y empecé a caminar desde el pasillo hasta mi casillero. Tomé un sorbo de mi coca-cola y fruncí el seño. Ya había finalizado el día y ya había estado aquí por dos semanas mas o menos, pero todavía no sabia como manejar las miradas que me dirigían cuando caminaba. No soy tan interesante de mirar, para ser honestos. Tengo cabello castaño de mediana altura. Tengo ojos marrones tambien. Soy pálida y tengo la piel con pecas. No soy realmente baja, pero tampoco soy alta. Simplemente soy...yo.

Y aun así sentía ojos en mi espalda cuando caminaba de clase a clase. Supuse que el síndrome de la chica nueva debía de haber terminado por ahora, pero todavía la gente me evitaba como si fuera una plaga. Todavía no tenia amigos. Los profesores eran agradables y algunos de los chicos solitarios eran decentes, pero realmente solo había dicho alrededor de unas oraciones en dos semanas. Pero era una observadora de corazón,por lo menos, y ya sabia de que gente alejarme.

Esta una tal Sherry Williams, es porrista y es la líder de un grupo de chicas malas. Ella es el estereotipo perfecto, realmente. Cabello rubio, cintura pequeña y una cara bonita. Ella podia ser lo mas amable posible con el profesorado, pero era una víbora detrás de sus espaldas. Su novio Jacob o Josh o algo así, es el capitán del equipo de futbol y tiene la apariencia de un Dios griego. Todo músculos y sonrisas. El también es un ''_bully_'', aunque no tanto como su novia. Sherry iba en contra todos los que no igualaran sus estándares imposiblemente altos.

Nunca he tenido el placer de conocerlos en persona. Mantengo mi cabeza baja para mi la mayoría del tiempo, así que supongo que no llamo su atención.

La multitud en el pasillo, calmaron sus voces cuando yo ya estaba cerca de mi casillero y escuche unas voces que se alzaban y me lograron me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Me detuve en la esquina y mire a mi alrededor, viendo un grupo de personas en circulo. Justamente en frente de mi maldito casillero.

Inmediatamente reconocí a Sherry y a su juguete-digo ''novio'' **. Sherry tenia sus manos en sus caderas y estaba mirando a algo en el piso, mientras su novio se inclinaba sobre el, riendo. Me di cuenta de que ese ''algo'' se movió y me di cuenta que era un alguien, no un algo.

Habían alrededor de cinco personas en el circulo unos cuantos toyboys ( decidi llamarlos así ya que no puedo recordar sus nombres). Los podría distraer o algo por el estilo, pero eso me pondría definitivamente en el mapa de los bullys. Pero mi madre siempre me enseño a luchar por lo que yo creía, y yo **NO** creo en el bullying. Coloque mi mochila en el piso en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Bueno aqui voy.

Caminé hacia ellos, asegurándome de que la tapa de mi refresco estuviese floja. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me aclare la garganta. '' Discúlpenme, pero ustedes están boqueándome de mi casillero''. Puse mi sonrisa mas dulce mientras el grupo se volteaba hacia mi.

Mi primera mirada fue para la persona que estaba en el piso y me sorprendió ver que lo reconocía. Su nombre es Crane o algo así. El se sienta en frente de mi durante Psicología. Su normalmente oscuro y limpio cabello estaba revuelto, y sus lentes estaban hechos añicos en el piso. Su nariz estaba inflamada y su cara, normalmente preciosa y con un no se que femenino, estaba magullada. Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban mirando con determinación el piso, como si el no les fuese a dar la satisfacción de que sacaran lo peor de él. Esa era probablemente una buena idea, pero sentí rabia. No lo conozco, claro, pero él era tranquilo. Él siempre estaba estudiando o leyendo, y yo se que él no le ha hecho nada a estos idiotas. Mis planes eran más concretos ahora.

Levante mi mirada y me vi que esa perra me estaba mirando, y eso solo me hizo ampliar mi sonrisa. ''¿Cuál es tu problema?¿No puedes ver qué estamos ocupados?'' Su voz era dulce, lo cual apestaba, ya que lo único que escupía era odio.

''Oh, si puedo verlo. Pero tu sabes, los bullies apestan. Y realmente no quiero lidiar con un grupo de inmaduros, idiotas inseguros en frente de mi casillero todos los días.'' Mi dulce sonrisa enfermiza nunca se fue de mi cara.

Sherry se veía agitada mientras que Boytoy me dio una mirada confundida ''¿Inseguros?''

Gemí y tuve que masajearme el puente de mi nariz. ''¿Enserio? De todo lo que dije ¿Eso es lo único que dicen? Pero si, inseguros. Únicamente la gente cohibida e insegura molestan para que los demás no reconozcan sus propias faltas.

Sherry dio un paso adelante gruñendo. ''Tu estúpida perra, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos y no pateare tu feo trasero. Solo retírate''

Resoplé y camine unos pasos hacia adelante,para ponerme en frente de ella. ''¿Qué me retire? Escucha, ahora estoy involucrada. Deja de molestar a las personas que no te han hecho nada a ti y quizás me saldría de tus asuntos. Ademas ¿No tienes que ir a tu cita de bronceado? No quiere retardar tu inevitable cáncer de piel que se debe estar desarro-''

Sherry se lanzó hacia mi y tuve mi oportunidad. Tire mi ahora caliente refresco en su cara lo cual detuvo su intento de lanzarse. El tiempo empezó a ponerse lento. Ella jadeó, mientras el oscuro liquido que goteaba de su cara caía en su camisa de volantes, rosada y sin duda alguna de alta costura. Ella me miro sorprendida y luego miro su camisa arruinada. Ella se hecho para atrás y por un segundo estaba casi segura de que me iba a pegar un puño. Sin embargo ella estallo en llanto y me empujo para salir corriendo hacia el pasillo. Bueno, eso fue anticlimático.

Me moví hacia un lado mientras que Boytoy corrió después de su novia a buscarla, sus ''amigos'' se quedaron detrás de ellos mientras me miraban. Señale en que dirección se fue la pareja. ''Bueno, vayanse. Su líder probablemente no pueda abrir la puerta sin ustedes''. Se miraron entre si antes de que siguieran su capitán, aunque fueron más lento que sus otros amigos.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, me gire al chico en el piso y no me sorprendí cuando lo vi de rodillas, agarrando sus pertenencias. Le sonreí cuando él miro para arriba, y me dio una mirada fría. '' Casi me siento mal sobre lo que hice''. Luego me di cuenta de que llevaba un libro con él, _'El estudio de la ansiedad y el miedo'. _

El chico resopló ''Entonces no debiste hacerlo. No necesitaba tu ayuda''. A pesar de eso él hizo una mueca cuando agarro lo que solían ser sus lentes.

Me encogí de hombros ''Esa es mi especialidad, ayudar a gente mal agradecida''. Me dio una mirada marchita y me agache para recoger unos restos de sus lentes. ''Espero que no hayan sido caros''.

Sacudió su cabeza. ''Los tengo asegurados, pero tengo que ver al Doctor antes de que mi abuela venga a casa. No estará complacida.''

Me mordí el labio. ''¿Es en Atlanta? Si no tienes carro te puedo llevar. Solo tenemos que caminar hasta mi casa para buscar el carro. Son solo unas cuantas calles.''

Se puso de pie y me miro de mala gana y su defensiva se levanto tan alto,que hasta la NASA lo podría ver por satelite'' ¿Por qué me ayudas? Ni si quiera te conozco.''

''Bien, entonces'' Agarre su mano, sosteniéndola firmemente cuando el la trato de sacar y la sacudí. '' Soy D.G. me mude de Gótica hasta aquí y lo detesto. Mis hobbies incluyen tocar el violín y el cello, y arrojarles cosas a las porristas desagradables. ¿Cómo te llamas?''

Frunci mi seño ''¿Sabes?, realmente nunca deberías insultar a una persona que se acaba de ofrecer a acompañarte a reparar tus lentes.'' Le tendí los pedazos de lentes que había recogido anteriormente y el los agarro cautelosamente. Sus manos tenían un tamaño medio con unos largos dedos y unas uñas limpias. Sacudí mi cabeza ''Y D.G. es mi nombre, siento decírtelo.'' Me moví hacía mi casillero evitando el charco de refresco y un vidrio del lente roto.

Rápidamente puse la combinación y puse mis libros en el. Era viernes y no tenia tarea ya que la hice toda en la sala de estudio. Podía sentir a Jonathan parado detrás mío incómodamente. ''D.G. tiene que ser el diminutivo de algo'' era una afirmació, no una pregunta.

''Lo es'' Agarre mis llaves y cerré el casillero. ''Pero nunca averiguaras lo que es'' Le di una sonrisa y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, dejándolo para que me alcanzara.

Llegamos al apartamento en poco tiempo. Nuestro apartamento era pequeño, dos camas y dos baños, pero mi mamá y yo cabíamos perfectamente. Había una pared que iba desde la entrada hasta la Sala de Estar, no era algo que se veía en Gótica o Nueva York. La cocina tenia nuevas aplicaciones y los cuartos tenían un clóset con espacio decente. No era nuestro hogar, pero era nuestra casa ahora.

Le indique a Jonathan que me siguiera y que caminara, pero se quedo incómodamente parado en la puerta. Le fruncí el seño. ''Entra, te daré hielo para tu nariz.'' La cual cada vez parecía mas ganchuda, pero mantuve ese pensamiento para mi.

''Estoy bien.''

Mi seño fruncido se convirtió en una mirada penetrante. Agarre su mano y lo empuje hacia la cocina, lo senté en una silla e ignorando su mirada indignada, saque hielo del congelador y lo envolví en una toalla limpia de cocina. Se lo tendí y sonreí cuando no lo agarro. ''Si no lo agarras, lo sostendré en tu nariz por ti''

Me dirigió una mirada horrorizada y me arrebató el hielo de las manos y se lo colocó con cuidado en su nariz hinchada.

Escuche un ruido en la Sala de Estar seguido de una maldición y rodé mis ojos. Todavía estamos desempacando y mi mamá es extremadamente torpe. Cuando llegó a la cocina se quedo parada en la puerta.

Alguien con el don de la vista podría decir a quien era mas parecida de mis padres y diria que me parazco mas a mi madre inmediatamente. Mi madre tenia mi mismo color de cabello, pero era mas pequeña que yo. Yo era mas alta y tenia curvas, pero mi mamá era pequeña y parecía una gimnasta olímpica de las que aparecen en televisión. Ella levantó una ceja.

''Dahlia ¿Quién es él?''

'' ¡Sabia que D.G. no era tu nombre verdadero!'' Le di una mirada que decía: te voy a tirar desde el quinto piso; y él me miro con una sonrisa triunfante.

Gruñí. '' ¡Mamá! ¿Enserio?''

Mi mamá rodó sus ojos. ''Dahlia Grace, se que odias tu nombre, pero me opongo a llamarte por ese ridículo apodo que tu padre te dio.'' Concentro su mirada en Jonathan. ''Lo siento, Dahlia esta siendo inmadura. Soy Beatrice Flynn, la madre de Dahlia.''

Para mi sorpresa Jonathan dejo el hielo en la mesa y se levanto levantando una pálida mano. ''Me llamo Jonathan Crane, señora.''

Cuando nos miro a ambos sonrió, supe que ella tenia una idea errónea. ''Jonathan asiste a mi escuela mamá. Sus lentes se rompieron y me ofrecí a llevarlo a que los replasara''

''Su hija es muy amable, señora. La acabo de conocer hoy.'' No pude reprimir mi mirada sorprendida. ''Espero que no sea un inconveniente''

Mi madre agitó sus manos. ''Oh, claro que no. Estoy feliz de que Dahlia al fin haya hecho un amigo. Estaba a punto de quitarme toda esa esperanza.'' Se volteó hacia mi. ''¿Te vas a llevar el Charger?''

''Claro, ¿Pensaste que íbamos a irnos en vagón?'' Agarre mis otras llaves y mire a Jonathan. ''¿Estas listo?''

Me puse atrás de la espalda de Jonathan y le di a mi mamá una mirada de: ¿Qué demonios haces? que ella simplemente ignoro. Solo conozco a este chico de hoy y mi madre lo invito a cenar. Él va a pensar que somos asesinas seriales o algo por el estilo.

Afortunadamente mi nuevo acompañante me salvo. ''Lo siento señora, pero voy a tener que declinar la oferta. Mi abuela prefiere que este en casa después del colegio, a menos de que le avise primero.''

Mi mamá asintió. ''Bueno, de acuerdo, algún día planearemos con tu abuela para que te deje venir''

Golpeé ligeramente mi pie, poniéndome impaciente. ''De acuerdo, nos vemos mamá.'' Y rápidamente me fui corriendo llevando a Jonathan. Cerré la puerta detrás mío y me recargue sobre ella. Jonathan se me quedo mirando con una ceja alzada. Me encogí de hombros. ''Perdón mi mamá se...emociona mucho. Especialmente desde el divorcio.''

''Eso es entendible, debió de ser un gran cambio para ustedes.'' Tenia ese tono afilado de nuevo. ''¿Es por eso que se mudaron?''

Asentí, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia mi Dodge Charger negro de 1969. Este carro es mi bebé, de verdad, lo es. Mi padre me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños número 16 y, claro, ahora mi mamá lo quiere vender. Qué ridiculez.

Me dirigí hacia el asiento del conductor, y vi que Jonathan seguía en la acera. Sonreí por la mirada que tenia. ¡Siempre ponen esa mirada! ''¿Algún problema?''

Sacudió su cabeza. ''No. Bonito carro.''

Abrí la puerta y me metí. Él cautelosamente se metió, poniendo su mochila en el asiento trasero. '' Como no respondí tu pregunta antes, te lo digo ahora. Si esa es la razón de porque nos mudamos. Mi madre no quiere estar en el mismo continente que él por ahora, pero el pasaje para Australia era caro.''

''Él la engaño.''

Una sonrisa tosca apareció en mi cara. ''Si,con mi profesora. Mi mamá los atrapo.''

''Y tú decidiste quedarte con tu mamá'' Jonathan pasó una mano por su cabello.

''Si, es decir, ella me necesita. Mi papá tiene a su nueva novia, supongo. Mi mamá no tiene a nadie''. Jonathan asintió y cuando el estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor, pude ver ese libro extraño suyo. Sabía que debía preguntar. ''Okey, estoy va a sonar raro y todo, pero ¿Qué hay con ese libro?

''Yo leo, Dahlia.'' Y ahí estaba su repuesta.

''Es D.G., gracias. Y si, deduje eso. Yo también leo. Solo que no leo _´´El estudio del miedo´´_ o como sea. Y parece ser un asunto singular, es todo''

Se encogió de hombros y miro a través del parabrisas, sus ojos no parecían estar concentrados. ''El miedo es una emoción interesante. Todas las especies lo sienten, es una de nuestras bases de instintos de supervivencia. El miedo controla casi todo lo que hacemos.'' Aparentemente él se dio cuenta de la mirada mía de: ¿Qué demonios?. ''Por ejemplo tú, te modaste con tu madre a la otra mitad del país. ¿Por qué?. Tú pudiste haberte quedado con tu padre.''

No entendía. ''Porque ella me necesitaba. ¿Qué tiene que ver el miedo en todo esto?''

''Te mudaste porque tienes miedo de lo que le hubiese podido pasar a tu madre si estaba sola. Tu sabes que este divorcio la hirió y temías por su seguridad''

Sorpresa. ''¿Sacaste eso de las dos horas que hemos estado juntos?'' Tuve que recordarme de mirar el camino.

Él asintió. ''Soy bueno en esto. Tu madre se mudo, porque tenia miedo de volver con tu padre. Tu padre la engaño porque el tiene miedo de estar envejeciendo. El miedo juega una gran parte en las decisiones de nuestro subconsciente.'' Él trago y se desabotonó un botón de su camisa. ''Si pudiéramos controlar el miedo, cambiaríamos el mundo. Los Gobiernos usan el miedo para controlar a los ciudadanos; los criminales lo usan con sus victimas; los padres con sus hijos... Imagínate como seria el mundo si el miedo ya no fuese tan poderoso.''

Lo podía imaginar y la imagen me daba un poco de miedo. Tiempo de cambiar el tema. ''Esos idiotas te están molestando ¿Por qué no peleas?''

La mirada en su cara, antes era abierta y honesta, y luego se convirtió en fría. Oops. ''Estaciónate a la derecha.'' Encendí mi luz intermitente y nos estacionamos en Douglas Family EyeCare. Parpadeé sorprendida cuando el empezó a agarrar sus cosas. Finalmente me miró a mi y asintió secamente. ''Gracias por llevarme Dahlia.''

''Hey, perdona si te ofendi... estaba tratando de conocerte. ¿Cómo te vas a ir a casa?'' Realmente no estaba tratando de que el se enojara conmigo.

Él entrecerró los ojos. ''Puedo ir en un bus.''

Me burlé. ''Pensé que querías estar en tu casa antes que tu abuela. Si agarras el bus eso no pasara.

Él frunció el seño, pero sabia que tenia razón en eso. ''De acuerdo,saldré en unos pocos minutos'' puso sus cosas en el asiento trasero y se fue, llevando consigo sus lentes rotos dentro de la tienda.

¿Por qué estaba intentando conocer a este chico? Sabía que él era diferente. Era inteligente, no había duda de eso. Él es diferente a todas las personas que había conocido. Por un momento me puse feliz. Sólo lo conozco de hace unas horas y tengo esta clase de sentimientos. No se si esto es bueno o malo.

Suspiré y encendí la radio. Inmediatamente me anime cuando mis bandas favoritas aparecieron. Por lo menos Georgia no iba a ser tan aburrida.

-**Pues! esta es mi primera traducción. ¿Qué tal les parecio? cualquier sugerencia es aceptada y los (*) significan:**

***Gótica o Gotham es el lugar de donde Dahlia viene**

****La autora los pone como ****BOYTOY ****, pero como no se traducir eso, lo puse asi. Si me pueden ayudar con eso se los agradeceria!**

**Bueno cualquier queja me la comunican y recuerden que esta historia NO me pertenece, le pertenece a ****xEllie13x**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Batman no me pertenece y tampoco este fic. Esta es la tarduccion de Dal Niente escrito por xEllie13x y este es su perfil: u/2717316/xEllie13

**02**

**Ugly**

El camino a la casa de Jonathan no fue tan malo, estaba un poco alejado de Atlanta, en un camino rural. De hecho, me sorprendió ya que estaba a media hora lejos de la escuela. El área era callada y estaba alejada. ''¿Hay un bus que pase por aquí?''

Jonathan estuvo callado desde que se monto en el carro, con sus nuevos lentes en la mano. Ahora los tenía puestos, mirando a través de la ventana. Aparentemente el ruido lo sorprendió ya que él se contrajo. Si estuviese viendo el camino como se supone que debería verlo, me hubiese perdido ese gesto. ''No, no mucho. Camino hasta el final de la calle para agarrar un bus de la ciudad, para luego irme en el bus escolar.''

Levanté una ceja. ''¿A qué hora te levantas para hacer todo eso?''

''A las cuatro.'' Su tono era cortante, como si hablarme fuera la última cosa que él quisiera hacer

Jesús Cristo. ''¿Por qué no te compras un carro?¿O un caballo?''

Él frunció su seño. ''Mi abuela no me deja tener un carro y no creo que un caballo sea lo más conveniente.'' Esa abuela de él sonaba adorable.

''¿Qué tal si te llevo?'' Él levantó una ceja. ''A la escuela.''

Se giró hacia mi y noté que su defensiva se volvió a levantar. ''¿Por qué eres tan agradable conmigo, Dahlia?''

Mordí mi labio y lo considere. Ya sabía que había algo en este chico que me gustaba, pero ¿Realmente lo valía? Él era realmente guapo, aún con los golpes y los rasguños. Su cara estaba esculpida con pómulos salientes y labios carnosos. Él era extremadamente delgado y por segundo pensé en algo que escuche que Sherry decía antes de interrumpirla. Espantapájaros. Así es como ellos lo llamaban. Pero ella era muy fuerte. Claro, él era delgado, pero tenía una fuerza inferior. También era muy inteligente, hablaba suavemente, pero era entendible. Era diferente, pero era un interesante tipo de diferencia. Si, valía la pena.

''Ugh, si sigues llamándome así, ya no seré tan agradable.'' Le dí una sonrisa para demostrarle que estaba jugando. Me dio una mirada en blanco como respuesta. ''Pero enserio, ¿Por qué no lo sería?''

''Porque nadie lo es.'' Así que su armadura tenía una pequeña grieta. Él lucía como si quisiera estrangularse él mismo por dejar que esa confesión se le escapara.

''Ellos están celosos, eso es todo.'' Me miró. ''Oh vamos, eres demasiado inteligente como para no darte cuenta de eso.''

Asintió. ''Lo se.''

''Soy agradable, porque no estoy celosa. No me voy a lamentar por talentos que no tengo. Okey eres super inteligente, hablas como si te comieras el diccionario todos los días como desayuno, y eres bueno analizando a las personas. Yo soy buena tocando el violín y el cello. Soy inteligente, no tanto como tú, pero definitivamente estoy por encima de esos idiotas que empujan a las personas. Oh, y puedo reparar mi carro, usalmente sin ayuda. Tú tienes tus talentos, yo tengo los míos.''

Eso le saco una sonrisa. Era pequeña, pero era una sonrisa. ''Gracias D.G. Mi casa está más adelante.''

Me estacione en frente de una casa vieja. El revestimiento estaba agrietado y a lo lejos podía ver una vieja Iglesia. El porche lucía inclinado en algunas partes lo cual se veía depresivo. De repente me senti agradecida por mi pequeño apartamento. ''¿Crees que lo logramos?''

Jonathan miró el reloj en el tablero y asintió. Eran las 5 en punto. ''Ella no estará en la casa por lo menos una hora más.'' Él se movio para recoger su cosas, pensando. ''¿Estas segura de que no te molestaría venir a buscarme para ir a la escuela?''

Sacudí mi cabeza. ''Por supuesto que no. Si no, no me hubiese ofrecido. Yo siempre me levanto temprano, de todas maneras.''

Se puso pensativo por un momento. ''Recógeme al final de la calle, a las seis. Estaré esperando.''

Con una inclinación de cabeza, salió del carro hasta la puerta de su casa. No miro atrás cuando entro, dejandome con mis pensamientos acelerados.

''¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa!'' Cerre la puerta tras mío y tiré las llaves al mostrador de madera. La oí responder desde el baño, así que me libere de mi zapatilla y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto.

Ella habia desempacado mis dos violines en la pared con sus respectivos arcos. Ella me sonrió y colocó mi cello parado. ''Recuerdo cuando te compre tu primer violín. Tú tenías seis años.''

Sonreí y me sente en mi cama, moviendo las sábanas a un lado. ''Si, yo quería una batería, y tú viniste a la casa con el violín. Estaba enojada.''

Mi mamá se encogió de hombros. ''Culpa a tu abuelita de eso. Ella todavía piensa que un violín y un piano son los únicos instrumentos que una dama debe tocar.'' Ella se rió cuando cuando volteé mis ojos y me deje caer en la cama. ''Así que... Jonathan luce agradable. Y es guapo también.''

''Sólo lo conozco de un día, mamá. No te entrometas.''

Ella suspiró. ''Perdón, amor. Es que me emociono. Hemos estado aquí por dos semanas y este es el primer amigo que traes a casa.''

''No lo planeaba traer a casa. Unos bullys lo estaban molestando.'' Me mordí el labio, tal vez debí haber guardado eso para mi.

La sonrisa desapareció de su cara. '' Oh, Dahlia, ¿Qué hiciste?''

''¡Nada, mamá!'' Traté de lucir inocente, pero por su cara sabía que no se lo creía. '' Oh, de acuerdo... Arroje mi coca- cola sobre la camisa de Sherry Williams.''

Mi mamá suspiró y se llevo una mano a su cara envejecida. ''Oh, Dahlia, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?''

Me senté rápidamente. ''¡Mamá! ¡Tú viste a Jonathan! Su cara normal no luce así y lo sabes. Ellos rompieron sus lentes.''

Ella se sento a mi lado y me atrajo en un abrazo. ''¿Sabes que probablemente vas a cargar con un montón de estúpidos en la puerta de tu casa, verdad? Y por alguien que no conoces.''

La abrace y sonreí cuando ella beso mi sien. ''Lo se, pero lo tenía que hacer. Ellos no lo iban a dejar solo. Y pude que no lo conosca bien, pero él es, definitivamente, la persona más interesante en Georgia.''

Mi mamá se aparto y se rió. ''Así que ¿Ahora qué?''

''Lo voy a buscar para llevarlo a la escuela... Vive en las afueras de la ciudad y su abuela no le deja tener carro. Se tiene que despertar a las cuatro para poder agarrar dos buses para llegar al colegio. ¿Verdad que todo eso es ridículo?''

''Hmm, eso es muy ridículo. Su abuela se ve como una persona estricta. Debes ser cuidadosa, cariño.''

''Si, mamá''

Mi mamá se paro y se dirigió para la puerta, pero se detuvo. ''Oh, recibiste algo de la Universidad de Gótica hoy.''

Me sorprendí. ¿Tan pronto? ''¿Qué?¿Dónde está?''

La mire débilmente y ella me sonrió. Lo había tenido escondido en su espalda todo el tiempo. Me lo tendió en frente mío, antes de que usara mi ventaja sobre altura. ''No eres graciosa.''

Pero una vez que tuve el papel en mis manos no lo podía abrir. El sello negro que tenía parecía burlarse de mi, junto con la escritura en cursiva, _Señorita Dahlia Grace Cohen. _

''Es una carta de rechazo, ¿verdad?''

Mi mamá me miro simpaticamente. '' No lo se, amor. Deberías abrirlo.''

Rasgué el sobre, lanzándolo a un lado. Lo desdoblé y lo sostuve en alto para mostrárselo a mi mamá. ''¿Debería abrir mis ojos ahora?''

''Abre los ojos Dahlia.'' Su voz se puso seria. Mierda. No entré.

Tragué lentamente y abrí mis ojos. Giré la carta para leerla y leí las primeras lineas.

_''Querida Señorita Cohen, _

_Estoy encantado de informarle que El Comité De Admisiones ha votado para ofrecerle en la Universidad de Gótica Clase 2003. Por favor acepte mi personal- _

''¡Oh mi Dios!'' Lancé la carta a un lado. ''¡Entre! , oh mi Dios, oh mi Dios, mamá, ¡Entre!'' Empecé a saltar y mi mamá, de la emoción, salto conmigo también.

''¡Felicitaciones, hijita!'' Me abrazó fuertemente, lo cual detuvo mi rebote. ''¡Tu primera aceptación! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!''

Me di cuenta de que ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos, y, por supuesto, me salieron lagrimas a mi. ''Mamá no llores, o yo también voy a llorar.''

Se limpió las lagrimas. ''Oh mi- ¡Es noviembre! ¡El próximo año estarás de nuevo en Gótica! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos!''

Me reí y le di a mi mamá otro abrazo. ''Tengo que llamar a mi papá.''

''Claro, claro. Llama al idiota de tu padre y después vístete, vamos a cenar afuera.'' Se fue bailando y riendo, y hasta la podía oír cantando.''

Sonreí y agarre mi teléfono, marcando el número de mi papá. Estaba tan emocionada que el movía el pie como una loca cuando sonaba el tono del teléfono. En el quinto _ring_, alguien al fin atendió.

''_Residencia Cohen._''

Bueno, ese no era mi papá. ''Er, si. Estoy buscando a mi papá David.''

''_¡Oh! ¡D.G.! Lo siento, difícilmente reconozco tu voz. Es la señorita Taylor, pero ahora me puedes llamar Kara. ¿Cómo estas?_''

Oh. Era ella. Perfecto. ''Estoy bien. ¿Mi papá está cerca?''

''_Si, esta saliendo de la ducha. Ya te lo paso_''

Escuche una voces bajas y unas risas lo cual hizo que rodara mis ojos. Es definitivo, voy a tener mi propio apartamento cuando me mude a Gótica. No hay manera de que soporte a los enamorados.

Después de unos segundos, el teléfono crujió de nuevo. ''_¡D.G.!_''

Sonreí. Puede ser que sea un cerdo traicionero, pero David Cohen seguia siendo mi padre y lo amaba. ''Hola, papá. ¿Cómo estas?''

''_¡Estoy genial! Aunque estoy un poco sorprendido de que me hallas llamado tan tarde._'' Miré el reloj, eran sólo las seis y media. ¿Enserio, papá? ''_¿Paso algo malo, cariño?_''

''No, papá. Realmente llamé porque tengo muy buenas noticias.''

''_¿Enserio? ¿Qué paso?_''

''¡Voy a ir a la Universidad de Gótica! ¡Voy a regresar el próximo otoño!''

Lo escuche dar unos pequeños aplausos y sonreí, mi corazón dio un salto. ''_¡Eso es genial, nena! ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! ¿Tú mamá sabe?_''

''Claro, ella recibió el correo hoy, no llegue a la casa si no hasta hace una hora.''

''_¿Y qué estabas haciendo, jovencita?_''

Podía oír el recelo en su voz. Rodé mis ojos. ''Nada, papá. Estaba paseando con un nuevo amigo.''

''_Me alegra escuchar que estas haciendo nuevos amigos. De todas maneras, me tengo que ir, dulzura. Estoy seguro que tu madre está esperando no- tan- pacientemente en la sala para celebrar. ¿Vienes para Navidad, cierto?_''

Lo pensé. ''Creo que si. Mi mamá quiere visitar al tío Rick y a la tía Trish.''

''_Bueno, cuando vengas, buscaremos un apartamento para ti. Necesitaré saber cuanto dinero de mi cuenta del banco me quitaras mensualmente._''

Me reí. ''No esperaba que pagaras mi apartamento, pero ya te ofreciste.''

''_Claro que lo haré. Me tengo que ir. Te amo, cariño_''

''También te amo, papá.'' Colgamos y me quedé viendo el teléfono por un largo tiempo. Es muy difícil estar alejado de la mitad de tu familia, especialmente cuando ellos ni se saludan. Okey eso es más de mi mamá y mi papá, pero ¿La pueden culpar? La destructora de hogares es mayor que yo, sólo por cinco años.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por mi mamá. Asomó su cabeza, estaba maquillada y tenía el cabello recogido. ''¿Lista para irnos?''

Miré mis ropas y parpadeé. Me debí haber cambiado en piloto automático, pero aparentemente mi blusa y mis pantalones, estaban bien a la expectativa de mi mamá, ya que sonrió cuando asentí.

Despertarse antes de las seis debería ser un crimen. Pero me encontré a mi misma despierta a las cinco y media, para buscar a un chico que vagamente conocía.

Estaba feliz por la noche anterior, y debí demostrarlo, porque cuando llegue a la entrada de la avenida, Jonathan me dio una mirada rara cuando se montó en el Charger.

Nunca me fije en la manera en la cual se vestía hasta ahora. Siempre era una camisa de botones, con un camisa y una corbata. Sus ropas eran inmaculadas y no se porque me sorprendí. Alguien tan inteligente como él no se dejaría ver tan descuidado. Su cara estaba mejor hoy, y su nariz parecía normal, solo con un rasguño.

Aunque aún así, se masajeaba la muñeca como si le doliera. Que extraño. ''Buenos días Dahlia, pareces estar de buen humor esta mañana.''

Al parecer no pude ocultar mi felicidad. Oh bueno. ''Recibí unas buenas noticias anoche.'' No quería arrojárselo en su cara o algo por el estilo, así que espere a que me preguntara.

Y lo hizo. ''¿Puedes compartirlo?''

Una sonrisa enorme enorme se puso en mi cara y me repetí las palabras que

decía la carta. ''Me aceptaron en la Universidad de Gótica. Mi opción número uno.''

Jonathan parecía un poco sorprendido al principio, pero luego cambio su expresión cuidadosamente a la de perfecta indiferencia. ''Eso es... interesante.''

Mis cejas se fruncieron. ''¿Qué cosa?''

''Yo también recibí mi carta de aceptación para la Universidad de Gótica anoche. Al parecer vamos a ir a la misma Universidad, Dahlia''

Mi mandíbula se abrió y por poco me estrello. ''¿Qué? ¿Enserio?''

''¿Eso te molesta?'' Su voz estaba calmada, pero algo brillo en esos hermosos ojos de él .

''¡No! ¡Para nada! De hecho es genial. Me refiero, es que me pareció extraño, que nos conocimos ayer y ya vamos a ir a la misma Universidad, pero si te puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué Gótica? Está muy alejado''

''Es precisamente por eso.''

Oh, pobre chico. Quizás el quiere empezar de nuevo, lejos de esta área. ''De acuerdo, ahora estoy más emocionada. Ahora no me voy a poder sentar en psicología.''

Jonathan lucía confundido y lo tenía que admitir, era adorable. ''¿Tienes psicología?¿Qué bloque?''

Me reí fuertemente. No se si eso lo insulto o no. ''Tercero. Estoy exactamente detrás tuyo.''

''Claro que no.'' Eso solo me hizo reírme más fuerte. Lucía tan seguro. ''Me habría dado cuenta.''

''Si no me crees, abre la guantera. Mi horario está ahí.'' Y hizo exactamente lo que le dije. Abrió la guantera y agarró el único pedazo de papel que había. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y parecía frustrado cuando se dio cuenta de que el papel mostraba que él estaba equivocado. ''Para ser sincera, me alegra que no me hayas visto. Eso demuestra que mi plan anterior funcionó.''

''¿Qué plan?'' Le dio una última mirada a mi horario, antes de meterlo en la guantera.

Me estacioné en el estacionamiento, en un espacio vacio. ''Tenía planeado mantener mi cabeza gacha durante todo el año escolar.'' Salí del carro y guarde mis llaves en mi bolsillo. Jonathan caminó al lado mío y nos hicimos espacio entre la multitud que estaba en el estacionamiento. ''Tu sabes, mantenerme lo mas invisible que pudiese hasta irme a Gótica. Pero creo que lo arruine cuando le heche el refresco a la mayor bully del colegio.''

''¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?''

''Hmm.'' Jonathan siguió caminando, hasta que ambos llegamos al pasillo, en donde había otra multitud al rededor de nuestros casilleros. Algunas personas nos oyeron llegar y se voltearon hacia nosotros, sus ojos se agrandaron y los susurros se hicieron más fuertes

''¿Qué demonios?'' Empece a empujar a las personas para poder ver mi casillero y cuando lo vi, mi corazón se detuvo.

En mi casillero, pintado de negro, estaban las palabras ''**PUTA DEL ESPANTAPÁJAROS.**'' y ''**ZORRA.**''

Mi boca se empezó a secar y empece a sentir la rabia crecer dentro de mi. Me quedé ahí, viendo las palabras. Era lógico que ella iba a hacer algo así, después de todo, le arroje refresco en su camisa, pero si ella no se hubiese metido con mi nuevo amigo, nada de esto hubiese pasado. La gente se empezó a empujar para poder tener mejor vista de las palabras, lo cual me enfureció más. Vagamente noté que Jonathan me sacó de la multitud, hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cara. ''¡Dahlia! Reacciona.''

Parpadeé y trate de mirar al rededor de él. ''¿Tú-''

Traté de regular mi respiración y ya me estaba empezando a relajar, hasta que escuche su voz. Jonathan congeló su mirada para mirar por encima de mi cabeza y supe que ella estaba justo detrás mío. Las manos de Jonathan tocaron mis hombros.

''¿Lo puedes creer? Ella ha estado aquí por dos semanas y ya se ha acostado con el loco de la vecindad. ¡Oí que la sacaron de su otra escuela por acostarse con todo el equipo de fútbol!'' Giré mi cabeza. Estaba a mi lado, dándome la espalda, rodeada por su usual grupo sin neuronas. ''Hasta supe que ella estaba embarazada, pero como no sabía quien era el padre se hizo-''

Alejándome de Jonathan, me lancé sobre Sherry y le propiné un golpe en la mandíbula, lo cual hizo que se cayera al piso.

Escuche que Jonathan gritó mi nombre y sentí a dos de sus subordinadas, pero me logre escapar y lancé las perras al piso. Sherry se levantó y yo ya estaba lista para arrancarle su falso cabello rubio. Ella se burlo de mi antes de levantar una mano y darme una cachetada. ''¿Realmente pensaste que te ibas a salir con la tuya después de lo que me hiciste ayer? ¡Debiste dejarlo solo, pudiste fingir que no viste nada! Pero no, tuviste que ayudar al loco. ¡Mala decisión!''

Detuve la pelea y sonreí. ''El es el doble de mejor persona que tú nunca serás, y sólo lo conocí ayer. El odio es malo, Sherry.'' Y con esas palabras, me lancé de nuevo sobre ella, tomando a sus súbditas por sorpresa por el ataque y empuje a la Reina del colegio en el suelo.''

Y ahí fue cuando todo el Infierno se desató.

Al fin! ya termine el segundo capitulo. Cualquier duda me informan! :3.

Reviews?


End file.
